


Blind Date

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: Akihito went on a blind date under a super weird favor from a friend. Turns out his date turned out to be handsome, smoking hot... and a bit suspicious?





	1. First Date: Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> self-beta'd. I'm afraid this could be a bit OOC.

It was one Saturday evening when Takaba Akihito found himself sitting at one of the fanciest restaurant Japan could have ever had in one of probably the shittiest t-shirt he could ever find in the furthest corner of his nonexistent wardrobe. He was obviously staring at the clearly furnished white satin cloth that covered the whole table he was sitting at as he thought about the things he had done until then to make him sit and order things that would probably cost him his whole life’s payment, maybe even more. And that was not even the worst part.

 

Right before him sat a man, dressed in all black, specifically an Italian (probably) hand-made three-piece suit that looked more expensive than he’d prefered. And not only that, like rubbing salt to an opened wound, the man had his hair gelled back in a perfect gentleman hairstyle, leaving a single strand covering his right, sharp golden eye and… _is that **Rolex**? Is that freaking **Rolex** on his left hand?!_

 

Akihito did not mean to observe this man from the very strand of his hair to the tiny dust on his _Louis Vuitton_ shoes (okay, he did not mean to bring any more brand but **_LV_** _? Seriously?_ ), but the man was truly eyecatching. You could not ignore him once your eyes met his, and that was why Akihito kept staring at his part of table cloth like it was the most entertaining thing he just found that evening.

 

_Okay, this guy is obviously that fancy AF guy that has an ego as huge as a mountain and has this special trait within him where he could not be rejected or denied. This guy, is obviously the kind of guy that is so selfishly handsome that you want to bite his face and love him at the same time and he clearly knows this, I repeat, he clearly knows this because he obviously wants to wrap you pretty around his fingers for his own amusement, and once he is done, you’d probably be dumped, or worse, thrown away._

_So, an instant NO from me._

 

It was at that moment where Akihito accidentally lifted up his eyes just in time to make eyecontact with his companion, and he immediately ducked down right away because only God knows what those golden eyes were capable of doing.

 

_Why am I in this situation again?_

 

* * *

 

 

**A week earlier.**

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Akihito put both of his hands up in defeat, seemingly trying to slow things down because he felt he was not fast enough to catch up, “you ask me, for one of your most important, deadliest police duty, to go on a blind date with what I assume is a handsome, perfect guy and is totally my type, according to your description?”

 

“Not the deadliest, but most important. You are great on listening, Aki.” The policeman replied, actually very glad that his friend actually wanted to hear him out.

 

It was a nice reunion night of his old high school alright. And maybe it was not the best, being held in an old, run-down bar with cheap drinks and lightnings that looked to be a decade old and probably needed a change fast, but then it was the bonding that was the most important alright. You got to meet the people you used to laugh and cheat and skip schools with, and that was good. Akihito found it good enough.

 

He found it too good actually, until one of his ex-classmates on the third and the last year, Yamashita Endou, approached him with what he assumed as carefulness. Amongst the sea of people he was currently in, the man who was born with brown, curly hair that looked too fluffy to belong to such a gruff man, strode silently towards and him, aaaand suddenly popped the favor. The last time he heard, Endou was a policeman, working at the station near his apartment flat, so hearing this favor right out from him was bizarre… for him at least.

 

And maybe for everyone. _I mean, why would **blind date** be that of a policeman’s duty?_

 

The blond looked at him like he just grew a third head, “why does a blind date have to do with you earning your promotion, seriously?”

 

“Hey, ask my superior, not me! Geez,” the brown-haired man countered, gripping the handle of his glass filled with the only cheap beer they could afford, “and besides, I can assure you that this is harmless. I mean, this could be like buying a box of sugary doughnuts for my fat, obese superior of mine that has a belly as huge as their ego, but then at the moment he just wanted me to search for a man who wants to go to a blind date but then I couldn’t do it because I’m straight, get it?”

 

“So, I could do it because I’m not straight and you have known me to be gayer than everyone else since forever?” Akihito stated, bitterness layering thick in the tip of his tongue, “and don’t tell me my supposed date is your superior who has ‘a belly that is as huge as his ego’. If that’s so, I’m out man.”

 

Akihito seriously did not want to judge any one based on their body shapes or anything that could be looked by the eye, alright. It’s just that fat policeman who eats doughnuts all the time and probably pay high fare for them to earn a job as a policeman was his least, LEAST favorite kind of a person. For him, they were just the kind of people who was selfish, simple-minded—the kind of people who made people unable to trust the policeman who was supposed to maintain their sense of security. He had had too many accidents involving them since he was at junior high (he was an adrenaline junkie and was high on teenage hormones so he needed that thrill of a chase with local police by doing juvenile’s crime, alright), and he had enough of that. He did not want to ever, EVER had any case with people like them… EVER!

 

“No! Don’t worry! It’s a friend of my superior actually,” the brown-haired man assured him hastily, a hand coming up to swat invisible mosquitoes in a manner of telling him to not worry, “my boss actually has wanted to find this man a date for a long time, and this time he suddenly agreed on going on with this date! They are just that good of a friend, you see?”

 

The blond looked at him from the head to toe for the last of inspection of tricks and lies, but when he found none and actually saw that his friend was actually genuinely asking him for his help, he could not help but let out a sigh of defeat.

 

_It feels good to be needed and able to help the people you care about._

 

“Fine, but I’m only doing this for you,” Akihito took the glass that had been waiting the table beside him all this time by the handle to drink, but before his mouth touched the rim, he added, “but I won’t promise you that this man will like me, okay!”

 

* * *

 

 

**Present time.**

 

“Sooo…”, Akihito lifted up his gaze, trying hard to ignore the dominating aura that the man was probably, surely, emitting to intimidate him, “I don’t know, should we, like, introduce ourselves first or…?”

 

“Yeah, that would be good.” The man in front of him almost immediately answered, his golden eyes staring at him like he was going to see through him.

 

 _Okay, that stare was obviously not good with my heart…_ “Hi, my name’s Takaba Akihito. Pleasure meeting you.”

 

“The name is Asami Ryuichi. The pleasure is mine.”

 

“I work as a photographer, but still am searching for available jobs… maybe that’s what you call freelance, huh? What about you?”

 

“I do office work. Stuffs. Meeting a client. Clients, you know?”

 

“Oooookay,” he fidgetily played with the fork and the knife that laid beside each other just at his plate’s right, while him the spoon laid on the other side, completely alone. _Is this how expensive restaurant’s tables are always organized? I mean, it’s sad to see the spoon being left alone… I don’t know if the sorbet counts but I don’t think so because sorbet is basically a piece of cloth and spoon is a part of the completely solid, metallic tableware so—_

 

“You are a friend of Yamashita-san?”

 

“Oh, you mean the spoon?”, _shit_ , “I’m sorry, are you talking about Endou?”

 

Akihito felt like digging the ground beneath his feet and bury himself alive when the man subsequently let out a heartfelt chuckle, something inside his brain exploded and ignited a certain heat he knew was the waves of embarrassment. He tried to maintain it alright, but the sudden raise of temperature around him despite the fact that the wind seemed to be blowing quite coolly today and that he was literally wearing an old t-shirt that had grown to be thinner than the first time he bought it thanks to the shitty washing machine he had back in his apartment was indication enough that his cheeks were probably reddening—and the tip of his ears actually felt numb… _shit, I’m red to my ears!_

“Yes, Endou is it?”

 

“He is actually my friend from high school,” Akihito answered, rather hastily, whilst fighting against the redness of his face that did not seem to cool down any time soon, “we are not that close, but still friends nevertheless.”

 

Feeling the unfinished way his partner spoke, Asami countered, “for me, I’d say we are partners in job. I’m actually an acquientance of his boss at the police department."

 

“Yes, I have heard from him,” _whoa it’s not that awkward anymore_ , “it’s kind of weird, isn’t it? For them to actually set us up like this. I mean, why would this be their responsibility anyway?” At that, Akihito let out the first heartfelt chuckle he had had since the day, amazing even himself at the way he meant every single laughter that fell from his mouth.

 

“I agree,” Asami replied his chuckle with his own, “but then it is worth every oddness if my date turn out to be you, actually.”

 

That shut him up entirely. _Okay, this man, this Asami man, is dangerous. What’s with that? He actually said that he is glad to have me as his date! Okay, don’t be fooled, it is probably his trick and his way to dominate my mind. He is going to lure me with sweet words and a nice lunch just to make me beg on my knees for him to take me and use as he please because that’s what fancy guys do! Play hard, Aki, play hard. We are not looking for dates, we are gonna end this with both of us not liking the date._

_And so, I have prepared a proposal (in my head) beforehand._

 

\---

A DISASTROUS BLIND DATE

 

Written and composed by: Takaba Akihito

 

Purpose: to make Asami Ryuichi feels the need to end the date by himself because damn I’m not such the perfect match for him because this nasty little shit of me is not fit for his classy AF self.

 

Prologue: my friend, Yamaguchi Endou, asked me to go on a Blind Date yada yada yada (everything has been told above so just read it!)

 

EASY, SIMPLE STEPS TO MAKE YOUR BLIND DATE UNFORGETTABLE AND DISASTROUS

 

Step one: wear the least attractive outfit you could find in your drawer and/or wardrobe. Show him that you are not into the date!

 

(T-shirts and jeans are attractive to me but probably not to him, so check that)

 

Step two: you are out eating? Buy everything that’s in the menu and show your inner elephant and eat to your heart’s content! A messy eater eats like it’s the last day before doomsday but I assure you, it’s not, in anyway, attractive.

\---

 

“So,” Akihito started, hands reaching for the menu at his side, “should we, like, start ordering something?”

 

His eyes were probably playing with his mind but he swore the golden eyes that looked back at him from the opposite side of the table just glinted with unhidden amusement, “sure, order anything you like.”

 

 _I’m gonna pay for everything_ , the blond practically made them inside his head from the way the seemingly older man was looking at him, and he felt challenged. _Bring it on, fancy_.

 

At the waitress attention, Akihito pointed at everything whose appearance he still could recognize, but indeed he was going to have the most proper meal he had had in a long time. He ordered from every section, and he was expecting an appetizer, an expensive looking cuisine as his main dish, a dessert, and Asami ordered them a bottle of wine whose age and name he could not remember (he was sure that it was far older than him, actually.)

 

The food came not too long after that and Akihito swore he savoured every second, every minute he spent eating and swallowing each dishes down. He could not describe the taste, but it lingered in his tongue and urged him to take another and another and another bite because it was just that good. He simply could not pinpoint which was the best because he loved them all. It would be perfect if he could order take-outs actually…

 

“You want to order take-outs?” Akihito lifted up his gaze from the food that had found its way towards his heart to face Asami, his golden eyes glinting in pleasure whereas his mouth curled up into an amused smirk, “you seem to be enjoying your food immensely, so I thought you’d want take-outs.”

 

Despite the fact that his smirk irked him down, Akihito just simply could not deny the temptation to talk about his favorite things, including this food, “how can I not enjoy this? This is so good! Totally worth every penny! Though I probably won’t get a second chance at eating here…” realizing that the man seemed content on just watching him eat, the blond continued, “you should try some! You have been only drinking wine this whole time.”

 

“Don’t mind me,” he took a brief sip from his glass, “I feel full just by watching you eat.”

 

_Okay, that was creepy. But damn, this fancy seemed to never give up! Why, with every steps I did, does this man seem to be more and more amused? He should feel disgusted okay, that’s the purpose._

_So I guess, let’s go to step three._

 

\---

 

Step three: talk nonsense! Fancy people tend to talk about the world, brag about their high intelligence they receive from fancy dinners and fancy education. Show him how brainless you are by talking shit!

 

\---

 

“…and so he was like, ‘nuh-uh’, you gay!”, and then Akihito let out the ugliest cackle he could ever produce.

 

He was down to the last bowl of ice cream he ordered as his dessert and he was currently telling him some imaginary story about an imaginary friend which was not 100% true because it came out of his brain that exact moment. He did not even know what he was talking about.

 

Asami chuckled a little bit before taking a sip from his drink again, the liquid sloshing away between the glass as he rolled it between his grasp. The way his eyes looked at him did not seem to change, and Akihito was desperate at how hard it was to make this man not to feel amused at his every action. _Okay, another story. Maybe I should tell him about that cat that keeps stealing my food even though my apartment is on the third floor? Nah, that’s too basic. Or maybe about—_

 

“Takaba,” Asami called, and it briefly took him out of his thoughts, “get down.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Get down!”

 

That was what little explanation he received before all of a sudden a large palm landed on his back and pushed him onto the ground. He was about to protest but then the sound of shootings began to ring from all over the place (he could not pinpoint where they came from exactly), and then Asami was flipping their tables to its side, shielding them away from the shootings, wasting all the nice dishes and the half-melted ice cream that Akihito was enjoying just a moment ago.

 

Surely, it was a disastrous blind date.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Second Date: Roadtrips

He once heard a story from an old friend one time in the past. It was basically about how his friend’s life turned upside down with just one, single mistake he made. Akihito remembered how he responded: “That’s awful. But then, just learn from your mistake. I hope you have a great life ahead!”

At that time, the blond did not think too much about it; he basically just said something wise and heart-lightening to cheer up that old friend of his, like what most people do when faced with such situation. He was an empathic person alright, but then again, you could not really see how it feels to be in someone’s shoes without even being in the same exact position with that person.

After all, experience is the greatest teacher of all time.

That’s exactly what Akihito was grimacing at that moment. He felt his own words slapped him in the face and patted his back at the same time—one, truly and gravely made mistake, had turned his life upside down (indeed).

Akihito realized that as he found himself crawling on the floor of a once five-starred restaurant, whose appearance was not as fancy as it used to ten minutes ago. He watched as the tables and all the satin clothes that covered them were scattered all over the floor, both customers and employees equally ran around, trying to find a safe spot, from all the shootings that happened from God-knows-where. Another bullet nearly hit his fingers as he tried to find his way away from there and he nearly screamed but thankfully caught his voice before they could even find its way out of his mouth.

 _I knew it_ , he thought, heart beating as loud as the imaginary drum that suddenly appeared nonchalantly in his messed up mind, _I knew accepting this blind date was a mistake. Why would I even accept it? Why do I have to be such a good person at heart?_

A hand suddenly caught him on his chest and pushed him backwards, making him unwillingly landed on his unprepared bottom. The blond winced in pain, but that hand fortunately had saved him from another raining bullet. Akihito blinked one of his eyes to find his almighty savior, only to gaze on the man who was supposed to be his blind date, fuck, isn’t he too suspiciously calm in this situation?

That thought popped up in his head as he found Asami, goddamn Asami and his fancy ways, looking so sharp but still calm and collected as he watched through the bullets that came and went from all directions. His stance was ready, like a predator, and Akihito found it alarmingly dangerous as his eyes landed on the hand that was hidden inside his tux since moments ago (he was not sure, in fact he could not really pay attention to his surroundings at that moment). _I mean, why would he hide one of his hands if he could use two of them to help us get out of here? Is it itchy on his chest? Or is he doing it just to look cool? I mean, all action heroes in action flicks often do that but I don’t think it’s necessary at the moment. But then it might be possible, considering how fancy and cool he kept his looks... but then—_

But then his suspicion was correct, as suddenly, in the speed of lightning, Asami pulled a black, metallic gun out of his pocket—the body looking so shiny as the light fell and reflected to his eyes, briefly blinding him.

“Holy sh—“

“Shh,” the older man immediately went to his side, and shot him the deadliest, most serious gaze his golden eyes could muster, “Just don’t speak anything. You want to get out of here?”

Meekly, Akihito nodded—the motion of his own neck making his head spin a little.

“Then do as I say. You see the exit at the other side of this restaurant?” and without waiting for a response, Asami immediately pointed out at the direction he desired, making the blond followed his finger and knew exactly what he meant, “we are going there. Now, come on.”

Maybe it was the adrenaline travelling to every parts of his body, but then Akihito suddenly found the energy to move his muscles, and fast-crawl he did. It was amazing how Asami still took the time to run beside him and cover his back as they went, however the photographer did not find it in him to be amazed just yet—his hazel eyes hungrily focused on the only object in his vision: the fucking exit.

Before he knew it, his crawl turned into crouch, and crouch turned into full-standing up as he neared the door, his legs finally found it in them to fucking stand up and run the shit out of them. Akihito vaguely heard Asami calling his name, his eyes focused on the door and his heart beating so fast they covered his hearing senses, and then he was reaching the door, the flood of relief washed over his brain as he saw the street, full of safe, harmless people.

“Asami!” he turned around and shouted the other’s name as he encountered freedom, only to be manhandled from behind by a man who looked like bad people (he judged immediately by how he handled him and how ugly he looked from his peripheral vision). Another shot of adrenaline kicked in and suddenly he was struggling against the hold the man had on him, wriggling and moving his whole body in a desperate attempt to break free.

His eyes frantically scanned around the place, trying fruitlessly to find an opening or a chance to _I don’t know, should I kick this man? Punch him? Is there a knife randomly lying on the floor? Maybe I should bite him until he die?_

And it was a few seconds later did he find Asami pointing his gun at him, golden eyes sharp and bold as he looked at what he was looking at. His blood ran cold as he saw that, and Akihito only hoped for the best as he shut his eyes entirely, the force leaving his vision white.

A bang sounded and echoed in the hollow space of his ears and then a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him hastily away from the place and into his desired freedom.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my God, you killed the guy,” the blond rumbled under his breath, both hands up and covered his eyes in disbelief, “you fucking killed the guy, Jesus Christ.”

“They are trying to kill us,” the older man beside him spoke so calmly it made him sick to his stomach, as he drove them through the traffic, “it is only logical for us to defend ourselves.”

“Wha—and how do you know they are targetting us? Moreover,” he pulled both hands away from his face, and in a second turned his head to his side to face the man, “just who are you? Why do you carry a gun? And why did you so casually steal a car from the other side of the road? And why did you seem so calm? That’s not some normal, casual, everyday-life event! I need explanation!”

“You don’t need explanation. What we need right now is to find a safe place.”

“NO, we are not going to _a safe place_ ,” Akihito half-yelled, anger slowly rising to the tip of his ears, “YOU are going to drop me off anywhere around the road and I AM going home.”

“You can’t go home.”

“And why is that?”

Asami dared to gaze at him through his peripheral vision, and with a sick smirk that rose on his face as if this whole situation was just a joke, he simply responded, “you left your bag, and all of your identifications at the restaurant. Those people earlier could simply track you down, your place, your work, basically your everything, and they could easily find you and kill you.”

“NO WAY, you can’t just simply take everything away from me like that,” the blond spoke weakly, body slowly fell and slid down on his seat, his soul felt like slowly leaving his body, “I have a story to cover tomorrow, and another photoshoot. I have to collect money to buy the latest _Canon_... I can’t just sit around and play _James Bond_ with you just because we were at some restaurant that casually had an opened shootings awhile ago, alright. I mean, I’m a nobody, why would I get involved—“

“You need to stop rambling,” Asami cut him off, hands swiftly rolling the steering wheel to take a turn, “the more you state the problems, the more they will eat you. Stay quiet and bring yourself to be calm.”

“HOW CAN I???? IN THIS SITUATION???? LIKE—“

“Takaba, get down.”

“Oh my God those words seriously got me PTSD—“

“Seriously, get down!”

And then his body suddenly got slammed onto the passenger door beside him thanks to a sudden sharp turn the driver took.

Akihito took all of his consciousness back to his mind enough to yell a “what the fuck, Asami?”

He finally realized the real situation they were entering as a bullet suddenly came and made a shattered hole at the window beside his head, followed by another that ruined the window even more as it missed and bounced back outside. “What the hell is happening?” Akihito shouted amidst the chaos, and Asami was driving so elegantly at such a crazy traffic it made him confused and left him wondering for awhile.

“No time to explain,” the older man got out the gun from his inner pocket and Akihito swore it gave him brief vertigo, “handle the steer.”

“What? I cannot just—“

“Just do it!” and suddenly the blond remembered his place around the man (whatever place he did not really know, but maybe something like a commander and his employee and he was his employee or some shit like that), and immediately moved his weak, shivering ass to switch place with him, whose black, metallic gun was as ready as horse in a race in his grasp.

With swift movement, Asami rolled down the ruined window and aimed at whatever direction the bullets came from, and it got Akihito dizzy to where they were supposed to go. It was the adrenaline, again, for the umpteenth time in his life, that gave him the sudden boost to drive the car as fast as the vehicle could go.

But no matter how much his adrenaline was giving him the sudden strength to keep going, he was no best driver, and it did not take too long for the car to got wrecked so heavily it got far from being recognizible. A lot of ‘bang’s were heard all over the place and Akihito soon lost great concentration.

“Have we lost them yet?”, Akihito half-shouted, afraid that in the midst of this emergency Asami could not hear him.

Asami got back onto his seat before hastily grabbed his phone from his other inner pocket, “not quite,” he responded, and immediately glued the device onto his ear, “Kirishima, tell me our situation.”

The blond looked back and forth between the older man and the road, panic beyond words at what direction they were going but still undoubtedly curious at who the man phoned at this kind of time. Asami seemed to not respond much, and after a few curt nods here and there, he hang up the phone.

“Okay, who the fuck was that aaand what should I do next?”

“We have no chance against them, just hit the gas and lose them.”

“Holy shit, since when did we go full _mission impossible_?”, Akihito cursed his own funny, stupid mind to joke at such situation, but could not help himself because he was sure any more than this he could have a massive mental break-down.

The blond felt he was steadily losing his sane mind when he sensed the older man gave him a full-blown smirk, but then he was suddenly taken off his sudden thought when another bang rang from outside, and the impact seemed to hit the vehicle from underneath.

Feeling somewhat anxious, Akihito decided to test out his intution by taking a turn, but then realized his anxiety was proven right, “Asami...” he spoke, suddenly feeling nervous and immediately having massive difficulty to control the car, “it seems they got our brakes... holy fuck I CAN’T STOP THE CAR.”

A ‘tsk’ was heard and suddenly Asami took a grasp of the steering wheel, somewhat having a great sense of sensitivety at sensing how weak and nervous Akihito was steadily becoming. At the car’s terrible sense of movement, plus the bad people who never seemed to give up on unknowingly trying to kill them, the older man seemed to think it was wise to drive the car into the ocean.

And by the ocean it meant driving the car through the bridge and let it fall freely onto the sea. Head straight, no safe-strings, no helpers, no one under to help them, just fuck no. He drove the car to swim, and Akihito finished twelve years of studying in schools to know that car is not used in the water, _fuck no_.

The last thing Akihito knew before losing unconscious was that he was screaming and fully-submerged into the cold body of the water.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! ITS BEEN A WEEK!
> 
> I originally wanted to upload this on Sunday, but then the past week has been a trainwreck and I couldn't find myself a place to sit down and upload.
> 
> I'm starting to get myself ready for college, including being a hell away from my parents and starting to diligently live as a college student O_O
> 
> But then, yeah, hope you enjoy the second chapter! Sadly, I do not own the Finder Series.


	3. Third Date: First Kiss & Small Talks

 

Never, in his damned life, did Takaba Akihito, 23 years old and still counting, have a sweet, smooth-sailing love life.

No, so far it was never about his looks. He was a healthy, juicy looking guy with a tad tanned-skin and fluffy-looking gold-ish brown tuft of wild hair. He was built, thanks to a long list of juveline crimes he did once for fun. He was basically fit for any gender, may it woman or man, and finally after searching for what was right for him, he chose the latter.

So once again, it was never about his looks. Never.

In his 20-ish years he had lived his life, he had gotten two lovers. A girl and a boy. Both he got when he was experimenting which was best for him. He recalled how he used to like them both (on a different timeline, of course. He got with the girl when he was on junior high and the boy was his senpai on senior high) and how they seemed to be so into him as well.

It was just, well, he could not kiss well.

And by well he meant NONE AT ALL.

He simply did not know his problems. Akihito knew as hell that kiss was just sticking your lips together and feeling the scrapes and the textures of the other’s lips (he read that on a yaoi-fanfiction one time. It got him sick to his stomach at how graphic that was, and decided to never read one again), but then his partner never seemed to like it. The girl from junior high said that it was too brief, no sensation at all, as if she were that professional in that aspect when really, her face looked like she just hit puberty (offensive jokes, but then it was what got him through the trauma of being critizised for his kiss). And that man said that his kiss was too wet, too aggresive, saying “are you trying to eat my face or what?” (hey, he learned from his mistakes. What was wrong with that?)

And that concluded that. So far, he was rejected because of how suck his kiss was. HIS KISS SUCKED.

And so, after moving on from the heartbreak from his last break-up, the blond never really tried to get into another relationship, somewhat getting insecure about himself especially about how he could not kiss and people seemed to really mind that.

Akihito forgot how it really felt to kiss, it had been so long since he ever got one anyway, so then he did not really recognize the feel he got on his lips the second he got his consciousness on the way.

It was open-mouthed, okay, and he felt the air came rushing into his mouth and through his throat so he guessed someone was giving him a CPR or something _. Oh yeah, I fell into the water. That fancy ass bitch drove us into the water. I panicked and lost consciousness... yeah, since when did I get so weak in this kind of situation? But then again, someone right now is giving me a CPR. What a kind person... I mean eventhough we are not kissing right now, it must felt unpleasant for him... or her (right, gender equality?). After all, I seem to have the suckiest, worst pair of lips ever. But then again, should I wake up right now? I mean I’m currently burdening the person, right? Nah, let’s just play dead for now. I mean his lips felt nice... no, it can’t be a woman’s. It felt so-not soft, you know? Lol, I’m such a bad person, why am I using this man to—_

Finally, a wave of water came rushing through his mouth and he was suddenly sitting upright and coughing the water out of his body—he took note of the palm that suddenly made a spot on his back to help him get the remaining water out by softly patting him.

Akihito still felt like vomitting, but the sound of a baritone voice speaking from beside him made his body went stiff, “you okay?”

He did not care if his face looked comical—he had been called that numerous times before because he liked to make people laugh ( _I’m such a good person_ )—but he was sure his eyes widened five times from its original size when he turned his head to look at his savior. Of course, the man who Akihito had been kissing, it was not a kiss but whatever, and the one and only person he felt nice kissing with, was none other than Mr. Fancy, Asami Ryuichi, who was still looking smoke and handsome eventhough he was drenched from the very tip of his hair to the polished pointed end of his shoes. _Okay, that’s not normal. I mean who could still look cool, crisp, and hot after being drenched in sea water anyway?_

After that thought so casually walked out of his mind (but not of his mouth, thankfully), Akihito suddenly felt very embarrassed because not only did he, moments ago, just admit internally that he enjoyed his kiss, he also openly check the man out. It was cold throughout his body he felt it, but then he also sensed his cheeks growing warm, and it took his muscle a reflex message to turn his head away, the action he always did when he was swallowed by mortification he usually caused for himself.

“I’m okay, thanks,” he responded weakly, before adding up a “how did we get out of the car, anyway?” just to brush out the previous thoughts.

He heard the man stood up, “I pulled you out of your seat and swam us to the surface.”

“What? How could you do that?”

“Enough with that talk, we need to get somewhere to sleep in,” Asami lend out a hand for him to grasp, “it’s getting dark. We don’t need unnecessary cold to accompany us getting out of this situation.”

Seeing that it was, indeed, getting darker and colder fast, the blond took hold of the offered hand and pulled himself up, “right. But after that, you seriously need to tell me what’s going on.”

Akihito was very cautious at the way his body wobbily got up on their own feet while accidentally leaning towards the bigger man, but Asami, whether he noticed it or not, seemed to be cool about it and paid not too much mind, “No, it is very dangerous. You should just let yourself not knowing anything.”

“What’s more dangerous than the fact that I almost drowned and died because someone in particular just basically threw me into the water?”, the blond quipped, annoyance and a bit anger clear in the tone of his voice.

“I made sure you wouldn’t die,” Asami responded, whilst leading the way out from shore and onto the higher grounds, “I have planned it before we jumped. You are safe with me.”

At that, Akihito took a step further and stood in front of him, temporarily stopping them from their walk, “Oh yeah? And why is that? Who are you, anyway? Why are you so sure you can keep me safe?”

“You seriously talk too much.”

And before he could muster up another response, Asami already took a step forward, both uncomfortably but somehow pleasantly walked up to the private space Akihito kept to himself, and suddenly Akihito was looking straight at two golden eyes that were only an inch away from his. For a second he did not know what was going on, or what was going to happen, but then he felt another hand that was obviously not his took a grasp of his wrist and pulled him forward, so, so gently it made something warm appeared so suddenly and swirled in the bottom of his stomach.

It was dark, and it was cold, but Akihito found his eyes looking around blindingly and his body grew warm. It did not take another moment when a familiar sensation was felt from his lips, and then he realized just a tad bit late that indeed he was kissed by a familiar pair of lips.

No, it was far different from the accidental kiss that must be made in order to give someone CPR. It was a kiss kind of kiss. The kiss that you fully initiated, something that you would like to do when you felt someone attractive to you. And it felt... _nice. I mean, it is different. From the CPR, from the kisses in the past... this is different._

Akihito grew numb and he immediately did not know what he was supposed to do. He did not know how he should react. _Where should I place my hands? Is this the right moment to hug him? Nah, that’s too fast now... isn’t it? Or maybe I should touch the back of his head with my palm like that scene from one romantic movie I watched... But that’s too intimate, right? I meaaaan, what the hell, why is he kissing me?_

And before he could even figure out the answers for all his unanswered questions, Asami pulled back, and he was met with the most infuriatig-looking smirk someone could possibly show to another person after mindlessly kissing him.

“You look glazed,” he commented, and Akihito was not sure if that comment was directed to him or not, “let’s go.”

The blond was pulled away from that place immediately and he briefly wondered if Asami did that just to avoid his neverending questions.

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up going to a decent-looking motel they could find.

Apparently, eventhough he looked like a superman who could basically do and adapt to anything, Asami still had his own standards. It took them an hour and a half, walking mindlessly around the busy streets of Tokyo to find somewhere to sleep in with dirty and fully drenched clothes from their heads to toes. Akihito was shivering to the bone and this fancy ass motherfucker just kept on dragging him around to find the place that was available and to his taste. The blond swore he would punch the shit out of him if he were not so cold.

But fortunately enough, despite of today’s chaotic event, Mr. Fancy was surprisingly still capable of renting out the best room that could be found in the motel. And both to his surprise and confusion, the employees, and even the head of the motel seemed to know him VERY, VERY WELL, judging by the way the bald man in a suit himself came hastily down just to greet ‘Asami-sama’. His questions seemed to build up even more around who the man was and what he was capable of.

He was disturbed out of his thoughts as the sound of the bathroom door swung opened. It was a reflex for him to follow the source and he immediately cursed (or thanked?) his action as he looked at what he was currently looking at. Mr. Fancy, Asami-‘sama’, came out from the bathroom looking fresh and fiiiiiiine as a medium rare steak. Akihito tried to not ogle at the single drop of water that travelled down through the lines that shaped up his abs but... _okay, that is so **Playboy** what the fuck?_

“Your eyes are gonna come out of their sockets,” Asami stated, and Akihito became aware of his own state and immediately gathered himself back to his original, not-distracted position, “your turn.”

“Right,” the blond swiftly strode towards the bathroom but then popped out his head just to ask a “is the warm water available?”

He immediately felt like an idiot when Asami jerked his head towards the bathroom mirror that was obviously covered with fog. As the color red bloomed at the skin of his cheek bones, Akihito swiftly pulled himself back into the bathroom and locked the door, not willing to embarrass himself with his own stupid, embarrassing ass anymore.

The moment Akihito finally found his own privacy in the bathroom, he let out the heaviest sigh because it had been a long, tiring day. _It’s funny how life is playing with me. One moment, I was in this restaurant, trying to run out the man’s money by ordering so much, and the next I find us in this motel room, trying to run away from God-knows-who, to save ourselves. And why did he seriously try to protect me, anyway? The date was not successful as far as I know, and then he was protecting me and kissing me._

_Now that kiss... nah, he was probably just playing with me. Maybe it was good after all to have a suck as fuck lips... he may not have the brightest kind of kissing experience, lol!_

Deciding last-minutely to not try to stress himself even more with the realities that seemed to try to eat him, the blond then went to the shower and started washing himself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Okay, stop acting like a shy, high school girl that has not had her first period, Takaba Akihito. It’s just sleeping on the same bed, that’s all._

Akihito repeatedly injected that doctrine to his own mind as he stood just an inch away from the bed, watching as the older man arranged the pillows and possibly their sleeping arrangement. _So, I will sleep on the right, and he takes the left. Fine, that is fine by me._

“What are you standing up for?”, Asami spoke, and the power he had in his voice made the blond jumped out of his bones, “come. We should sleep. We don’t know what tomorrow brings.”

“Right,” the blond weakly responded (he hated how nervous his voice sounded like when _really... I am not nervous!_ ) before finally moving his legs to decrease the remaining distance he had with the bed. It did not take long for him to pull the blanket over him and then he was suddenly laying on the bed, back facing the man.

Maybe it was the kiss, maybe it was the way Asami seemed to be too interested in him, but the blond found himself steadily growing nervous with every breath he took sleeping beside the man. He felt the bed trembled just a little bit and then he found out that Asami was also starting to lay down himself, and judging by how far his voice sounded when he spoke up next, the blond guessed that he had his back facing him too.

“I recall you are a photographer?”, the man started, so suddenly, but Akihito was slowly becoming comfortable on the bed to not be too surprised about it.

“Yeah, a freelancer.”

“What do you do on a daily basis?”

“I don’t know, stuffs. You know, a freelancer doesn’t have a steady job. Basically, I wait for a job to come to me.”

“I see. Then, what do you do often?”

At that, the blond grew irritated, “why do you honestly think I would tell you all the details when you don’t even tell me a bit about yourself?”

“Well, I just want to know more about you,” that shook his heart for a bit, “but then if you are not comfortable answering that, that is fine by me.”

 _He sure knows what the hell he is doing..._ “I do photoshoots, for a fashion magazine. But that is kind of rare, because the magazine people tell me I don’t really have the eye for the aesthetics for fashion. I also do crime journalistic’s photos,” he felt cool for a bit, “my friend from the police department often gave me the case and all the details so that I could look it up. But then the cases he has given me until now aren’t major so I guess that is not enough to lift my name up.” After that, he let out a bitter chuckle.

He heard a hum that was followed by silence. He almost guessed that maybe Asami had fallen asleep but he might be the sharpest, the lightest-sleeper he had ever met his whole life so maybe he was not.

So... “what do you do on a daily basis?”, Akihito spoke, feeling that it was only fair for him to ask the same question because _one for one, right?_

Apparently, Asami also felt the same, “I’m a businessman.”

“Hm, what business?”

“Restaurants, hotels, clubs, and whatnots.”

“Wow, big boss. I’m guessing you also own this motel?”

“No, I own the major ones in the heart of Tokyo. It is simply pure coincidence to meet the owner who is a business acquientance as well.”

“I see.” And then, another silence. Akihito did not really know what else he should talk about, since talking about today’s event seemed to be a major no-no for the man and he did not know the boundaries of what he should talk about, so he decided wisely to shut his mouth. And anyway, he was slowly growing sleepy too.

He was in the verge of totally falling asleep when the older man spoke up again, “Why do you choose photography?”

The blond re-arranged his sleeping position for a more comfortable sleep, “I have always loved photography,” he simply responded, eyes slowly closing down, “my father gave me a mini camera when I was in junior high and I was basically swooned.”

Without waiting for a response, Akihito continued, “I find it amazing how a photo can capture what people’s words cannot. I like truths, I hate liars. Photographs are pictured truths, that’s why I like them.”

And with that, Akihito fell asleep.

It was after a minute full of silence did Asami slowly stand up and turn around to look at the other person’s sleeping form. His last answer hang in the thin air, and the older man found himself mulling over the sleepy answer. He watched as the blond beside him took several peaceful breathes, and with a sigh, he leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp on Akihito’s side before subsequently turning off the lamp on his own side.

As if that conversation was the final key to seal the day, Asami found it easier to sleep than he’d expected.

  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIP-HIP-HOORAY FOR UPDATING ON TIME!!
> 
> ...but seriously tho, I'm so happy I could finish this in the midst of all the hectics that have been going in with moving into a new step in my life and shits. I will probably get busier from this point on soooo late updates are to be expected Im sorry:(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chap! I do not own the Finder Series, sadly:(


	4. Fourth Date: The Morning After

_Click._

“What have you gathered so far?”

“Unfortunately, we could not find any of Takaba-sama’s belongings anywhere around the crime scene. We believe it would be impossible for him to go back to his apartment at this time.”

“Expected. What else?”

“From further investigation, it seems we are dealing with professional killers, sir. They did not leave any trace, any fingerprints that could be used to track them down,” a pause, “but we found something that might help us.”

Asami waited with steady breathes, eyes focused on the glimmering lights of the city separated by a glass from the windowpane and as one light flickered from a distance, the voice on the other side of the phone continued, “they left bullets. I have checked every weaponry and gun stores people could get their hands on and apparently, these bullets aren’t in every catalogues. We conclude, these are all special bullets, sir. And judging by the fatality this could cause, I think you have to have an authorized permission just to have one of these.”

“Interesting,” a smirk, “We can use that to our advantage. Search from there and inform me of a possible update.”

“Certainly, Asami-sama.”

_Click._

 

* * *

 

  

Akihito was definitely NOT a morning person.

It was just not in his blood to wake up early, no. He basically never understood why it was every school’s standard to start off so early in the morning, or the fact that people liked to start their day in the mornings because “you can be more productive that way” when _bitch, fuck no, you are basically dozing off every minute since you got off your bed and you call that being productive?_ So no, he hated mornings, and hated everything that could wake him up in the morning and any responsibilities that required him to get up early.

That way why he groaned out loud when the blackness that filled his vision since he shut his eyes to sleep last night was suddenly turned into a color of a blinding white. He knew what happened—people seemed to like to torture him that way. Someone so heartless, so merciless, had opened the fucking curtain and shot him with basically beyond the point of enough sunrays straight to his eyes. It was on defensive mode did he squeeze his eyes shut even more, and it felt soooo right to turn his body to other side of the bed because clearly, it is not wrong to defend yourself, right?

“Good morning, Princess,” a baritone voice spoke from above him, and it took everything in him to not get the other pillow to cover his still-induced-sleep ears, “we have to get up. Come on.”

The blond let out a whine, a kind of whine a child let out when he is prohibited from buying ice creams because he had a cold, before responding sleepily with a “noooo, we don’t have to get up. Who are you to decide we have to get up? Bullshit. We have to sleep more, that’s what.”

Akihito heard an exhale of a rather heavy sigh but did not find it in him to care. He simply continued to relax his body and smiled because _damn this is just a nice, comfortable bed to sleep in!_ He was about to fall asleep once again, his mouth smiling contentedly because he felt like he finally won his right to get more sleep, when a palm suddenly landed on his shoulder and flipped his body around so that he was facing his offender, whose face was apparently an inch away from him and whose golden eyes shot right through his forcedfully opened hazel ones.

He suddenly remembered what had happened just 24 hours ago. He recalled that he had a blind date with a handsome, fancy kind of guy and he hated him and his fancy ways, and how that date was easily ruined by a sudden opened shootings from a mysterious army of offenders. He recalled how his date was apparently saving him and getting his ass out of there and shot people and stole the car and drove the car to the ocean and saved him from drowning and gave him CPR and basically FUCKED HIM (not literally of course) AND HIS NORMAL LIFE. Akihito briefly wondered how he could be in this situation, how he basically turned into (apparently?) every clueless maidens in every goddamn action flicks and how Asami was like badass and whoop and fucking awesome because he knew what he was doing.

It’s funny how a simple stare could trigger so many flashbacks.

“Takaba,” he called his name slow, using that _oh so sexy_ kind of drop of octave that made shivers running up and down through his spine, and he suddenly found it harder to breathe, “we have to go now, okay?”

“Okay,” Akihito basically did not know the science revolving how Asami spoke so close to his face and basically did not reek of any morning breaths ( _like bitch we basically ran and sweated the shit out of our skins and did not even have something to eat at night and this man basically still smelled like citrus and mint and everything nice, what the fuck?_ ) but he decided wisely to get those thoughts out of the window as he added, “but can I like, go to the bathroom first, cuz like, you know, man’s business?”

“Is that man’s business called taking a leak?”

“Yes, oh my God you excelled in this whole business, congratulations.” Akihito praised soooo wholeheartedly he did not know he could be this sincere to any fancy person like this one above him.

Thankfully enough (praise the lords), Asami understood perfectly and seemed to not want to torture him anymore with his seemingly fucked up ways of entertainment (Akihito just simply judged him that way because _that’s what fancy guys do!_ ). Swiftly, the man got out of his way and the blond immediately got out of bed and made his way through the bedroom.

Oh how highly did he think of Asami.

“You should use the mouthwash in the bathroom,” that caught Akihito’s attention immediately, heart suddenly found it in itself to beat more erratically than before, “they smelled of lemon and probably could rid you of your morning breathe.”

“FUCK YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact that he cursed Asami both out-loudly and internally in his mind, Akihito still rinsed his mouth with the mouthwash that indeed was smelled of lemon. He hated it, he hated the fact that eventhough he hated Asami and his fancy ways and his every goddamn action, he still did what the older man told him to do because he actually CARED about his opinion and that he wanted to smell nice and clean the next time they talked. Akihito hated it, he really hated himself for being so weak and so in need to please everybody when that everybody ( _and I heavily meant you, Asami fancy Ryuichi!_ ) was not worth of it.

_But then, so what if that man told me I have foul breathes? Doesn’t that mean that he could have ill feelings towards me because I am such a nasty little piece of ass? Goddamn it, Takaba Akihito, you have whatever it takes for the man to hate you and you basically listened to him and rinsed that masterplan off the bathroom sink. Good fucking job. I should have stayed my ground and stayed being the dirty guy I am because—wait, is that bedroom hair? Is that a freaking bedroom sticking at a random direction at the back of my head?_

And then it was too late for him to realize that he indeed had grabbed the nearest comb and tamed his wild hair just to make himself look more presentable. Once he was done, he cursed himself even more. He spent an exact fifteen minutes in the bathroom, most was spent taming his wild hair.

After feeling that he was presentable enough and convincing himself that he did not try to look good for Asami because _why? He is not that worth it, psshh_ , he finally turned around towards the exit.

Oddly enough, the second he opened the door that led towards the bedroom, Akihito was met with eerie silence, “Asami?” he called, and he suddenly found it in him to have expected to not be answered by how silence the room was.

It did not take that long for him to spot his clothes, cleaned, dried and folded, sat silently on the bed. He walked slowly towards them whilst searching for any of Asami’s clothes, which were not there with his. He took hold of his t-shirt and after a thought, just brushed off the weirdness of the situation with a casual shrug of shoulders before subsequently proceeded on wearing it with no problem because _maybe Asami took a walk and left. He might be fancy but people still have the tendency to get bored, right? Maybe he is looking for breakfast or something. Wait—if so, why isn’t he waiting for me? Well that’s rude. He knows I haven’t eaten shit since yesterday. Well fuck that guy over the moon, fuck him and his fancy ways because he didn’t—_

And then his running thoughts were disturbed as the figure of a man he had been cursing in his mind burst in through the door, closing the door with just enough noise that made him jump out of his bone and—

 “SHIT YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!”, Akihito half-yelled, “shit bro, don’t you know how to knock?”

Asami looked at him like a child that had been offended heavily, “first of all, this is also my room. Secondly,” he paused, sticking his ears on the wooden door as he added, seriously, “we have to get out. They are here.”

“Umm, excuse me but, WHO is here?”

And then Akihito was harshly answered at the gunshots that rang through the corridor just outside their door, “SHIT OKAY THEY ARE HERE, WHAT SHOULD WE DO?”

“I have my men surrounding this motel but still, we have to make a run for it,” with that, Asami strode calmly towards his bedside drawer, taking the black, metallic gun he had for his action yesterday. He opened up the holster only to find out that he had limited bullets left, “damn.”

“Okay, that looks like bad news,” Akihito commented, whilst fidgetily shifted one foot to another, “don’t you, like, have invinsible backup bullets somewhere in your tux? You know, like, every goddamn action heroes in _Mission Impossible_?”

Asami looked back at him like he grew a third head. It simply did not cross his mind how in the midst of this situation the blond could still joke around like that. With a sigh, he spoke, “We have to go on full stealth,” he seemed to be contemplating something, and after a second, he continued, “I have a plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akihito decided that he hated Asami on a whole different level when he found out that his plan was having him sit on the bed naked with only a pair of boxer on.

“I have seen them earlier when they enterred the floor. They are not too many, we can take them down with the bullets I have left, but we have to make every shot count. They are currently searching through the rooms, and it’s only a matter of time until they find ours,” he stopped for a second, as if thinking if this was the best thing he could ever come up with, but then he let out another sigh before continuing, “I want you to catch them off-guard. That way, I can easily shoot them down one by one before they even know it.”

_Is this the part where I catch them off-guard?_ The blond grimaced, whilst looking down at his current state of dressing, _I swear to God when this is all over I’m gonna choke the shit outta him until he beg for forgiveness, which I won’t give so easily, no, and then I will kick his balls and—_

And suddenly the door opened up to reveal an army of four men—they wore badass suits and sunglasses and suddenly Akihito wondered if that was the standard clothing for bad people who kills others for a living. But then his thoughts were interrupted at the sight of guns and he swallowed a thick lump in his throat, finally realizing what kind of situation he was currently in. _Okay, what was the plan again?_

“Excuse me, young man, it  will only take awhile. We are currently looking for a person,” one of the men who actually stood at the front started, voice booming through the silence and the stillness of the room it made chills ran down his spine a bit actually, “you happen to not hide a person here, are you not?”

_“Seduce them,”_ he suddenly remembered the plan _, “they are men who are limited to fulfill their sexual needs. Seduce them.”_

Akihito groaned out loud in his head before finally giving up and decided to follow the plan. If this plan could save his sorry ass, maybe acting like a slut a little bit won’t hurt.

“Do I look that suspicious to you?”, the blond folded his legs, which showed a bit of what he has inbetween, “if so, why don’t you search through me first? I may be hiding something...” he closed his eyelids for a moment just to a half and tilted his head upwards a little bit to look at them through his fortunately long eyelashes ( _hey, I know how to look flirty okay!_ ). Akihito then placed both of his hands just a little bit far on the bed and let his body leaned on the support his hands provide, immediately showing the built his body had and the long, supple-looking limbs which was gifted to him by the Gods. He sure as hell felt thankful for every good-looking traits he had, “I have nothing better to do anyway.”

Akihito felt like he had fucked things over when they only gave him silence as a reply for a minute, but then a sense of hope immediately washed over him as one of them started to walk towards him slowly. Though he couldn’t really see the way he looked at him thanks to a pair of sunglasses that concealed his eyes, he knew for sure his movements were that of an old perverted men ( _I mean, I have never done this shit, but I have hit perverted men on the trains more than once sooooo I know. SHIT DON’T JUDGE ME!_ ).

“Where do you want me to start looking first, huh?”, he spoke, voice layered in something he eerily recognized as lust, “your back? Your stomach? Oh!”, the man drew even closer, much closer than Akihito’d preffered actually, “what’s that between your legs, pretty little thing?”

_Ugh can this get so much worse than this_? Akihito cringed so hard at the next words that came out of his mouth, unfortunately that was the only comeback he could think of at the moment, “come, find out, detective.”

Somehow in the back of his mind, he could imagine Asami had the best times of his life laughing his ass off on Akihito’s current predicament in the closet where he hid. _Fuck him, he will pay for this shit._

It was at that moment Akihito felt the realities finally sink in. He watched in horror as the four men slowly strode towards him, every movements and the rigid he found twitching on some parts of their bodies telling him more than enough about the bad intentions and the pervert thoughts they had around him. He once decided to stand his ground went with the plan Asami set him up for, he really did, but then panic started to burst in his brain as they got even closer, one of them even started to get a hold of his hand and pinned him down on the bed.

_Okay, fuck, where the hell is fancy? Where the fuck is he? Shit, I’m scared. They are so scary. I don’t want to lose my virginity over to this men. Shit, I swore... fuck, what the hell am I gonna say? Shit, I’m losing my mind... I’m—_

“Asami!”, Akihito shoutted, squirming his eyes shut in an attempt to hide the truth from in front of his eyes, plan forcedfully kicked out of the window. _He didn’t care if the plan got blown up, fuck it, Asami is sure taking his sweet time!_

The blond screamed even more as he felt a heavy body fell on top of his smaller one, and he immediately used the remaining strength he had in his hands to push that off of him in the fear of losing his virginity for real. But then it felt odd at the way it was so easy to push the man off, and suddenly Akihito felt the need to open his eyes...

...only to find four dead bodies littering the floor.

“You don’t have to call my name like that,” a baritone voice sounded somewhere beside him, and he followed the source only to find Asami smirking at him, “detective.”

“Fuck you, man! I will never ever help you with your shitty plans anymore!”, Akihito yelled, anger slowly rising to his head and it was on reflex did he grab the nearest pillow and threw it fiercely towards the older man.

Asami swiftly avoided it, “come on. Wear your clothes. I’m will check the area a bit, see if there are some of them left.” With that, he immediately went out the door.

Apparently, it was safe enough for them so they immediately took the lift and went down towards the main lobby.

After there was a ding sounded over their heads to inform that they had reached their destination, Asami went out first, followed by Akihito who was apparently still furious at the event from earlier. But then his anger was subsided somewhere when his eyes were urged to look at the situation around. He saw as the motel lobby was evacuated, and there was only one man standing in the area, holding an iPad whose monitor was reflected on his intelligent pair of glasses.

Asami surprisingly walked up towards him and seemed to having a deep conversation. _Um, okay, am I living under a rock this whole time or is this man just seem to be fucking famous?_

“I want each of these persons to be interrogated heavily,” the older man spoke, eyes looking grim as he added, “I want to know who they are working for. Have it done by tonight.”

“Certainly, Asami-sama,” the man with the glasses looked over to Akihito, who was silent and kind of awkward because _well, fuck I don’t know this guy and it doesn’t seem to be a perfect time to joke around and melt the ice because—_ “I believe you are Takaba Akihito-sama?”

_Shit that honorific sure gives me chill_ , “drop the ‘-sama’ will you? And yes, I’m Takaba Akihito.”

The man bowed a little bit and it sure surprised him to the bone at how formal he acted around him, “Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kirishima Kei and I will be of your assistance for the time being. Nice to meet you.”

“N-Nice to meet you,” the blond replied back the bow awkwardly, totally unsure of what the hell he was supposed to do at such bizarre situation.

Thankfully, Asami saved his awkward ass by taking the bespectacled guy in another conversation, “Thank you for your work today. Should there be something arises, report immediately.”

“Of course, Asami-sama,” and then this Kirishima guy was handing him what supposed to be carkeys, “the car is parked just beside this building.”

Akihito watched as the older man only gave a curt nod before walking pass him, head held high like a champion in a way he hated so much. Realizing that he had been somewhat left behind, the blond hastily bowed towards the formal guy before walking big steps to catch on with Asami who was somehow already by the front door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you still mad about earlier?”, Asami started, the first voice that rang throughout the silence that swallowed them both since the first time they enterred the vehicle.

That question somehow succeeded on annoying him down to his stomach, “I don’t know. What do YOU think?”

“I think you are mad.”

“So?”

Silence.

“Not even a ‘sorry’ huh? Fancy ass.” The blond retorted, whilst looking out the car window.

A sigh was heard from beside him, “at least that plan worked out pretty well. Don’t be whiny about it.”

“Oh? And maybe YOU should be in my place next time, how about that?”

And after a moment had passed, the blond found out that the man was not that interested to reply him back and that he was contented on letting the awkward silence slipped in between them. Akihito stared back at the man for a moment, disbelief painting his face at how arrogant and self-centered this man could possibly be, but when the older man did not seem to heed him any mind, he only let out a sigh and looked back at the sceneries that passed through them as they went along the road.

He simply could not think of what was going to happen to him if he had to spend it with the kind of ass he hated the most.

 

* * *

 


	5. Fifth Date: Arrival

_[“I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you. I know you were right, believing for so long. I’m all out of love, what am I without you? I can’t be too late to say that I was so wrooo—“_

_“Just give me reason, just a little bit’s enough. Just a second we’re not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again—“_

_“Love of my life, you hurt me. You’ve broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life, can’t you see?—“_

_“You can be mad in the morning. I’ll take back what I said. Just don’t leave me, alone here, it’s cold baby. Come back to bed. Why don’t you come back to—“]_

“Stop—fiddling with the radio like that,” Asami finally spoke amidst the silence, save for the occasional soft song-changing sounds in the background, after what felt like a decade spent in the vehicle. One of his hand came down from the steering wheel to catch and swap another’s hand away from the radio, whose owner looked butthurt and more annoyed by the action judging by the look he got from his peripheral vision.

“Damn it—it’s too damn silent, fam! I can’t handle it!” Akihito threw his back more onto the seat, arms folding in front of his chest, face muscles moving down swiftly into a frown, “what do you expect of me doing? Sleeping and looking at the sceneries? Those suggestions suck and I have been doing that for hours by now!”

“Well, if you have any better idea than that, be my guest,” when the blond was about to say a word about the radio thingy by pointing at the radio and looking like a mad man about to open up his mouth, Asami added in just in time, “except that. No excuse.”

“But then it’s better than just sitting around and doing nothing.”

“However, that hinders my driving.”

“That’s your own problem, bro.”

“I believe we are cooperating here to save ourselves from this situation?”

“So what?”

“So now my problem is yours to consider and that you should actually try to lessen my burden by not playing the radio,” Akihito was about to counter, but the man seemed to be faster than him in anything, “we are a team right now, whether you like it or not.”

Akihito felt to sit on the edge of his seat right then, “OH, NOW WE ARE ON TEAM TERMS,” he said aloud, more to the deafining silence around them than to Asami, as if he got some back up audiences that cheer him on, “team as in you gotta play badass while I play the damsel in distress role and be the bait to some hungry, uneducated douchebags WITHOUT my consents about what’s going on to me?”

He watched as the older man DARED to sigh, “you are still mad about that?”

“I don’t know. SOMEONE decides to not try to make up with me by not saying and admitting that he was sorry???? How would you feel about that?”

It was abrupt but the car that Akihito sat in suddenly took a halt on the side of the road just after the highway they just passed. The blond’s smaller body was briefly shaken by the impact but he held on tight, before getting himself back on his seat and suddenly having two intense golden eyes looking at him straight in the eye like they were trying to bear holes into his brain, “First of all, we talked about the plan and you agreed to it. What do you expect when I told you to seduce them? It’s obvious, unless you were thick in the head, which I believe you were and are not. What part in it was not in your consent?”

 _Okay, you know what? Mr. Fancy fucking pisses me off,_ “But you never told me that it would take you THAT long to take them out. I never even agreed for them to have the chance to touch me! And I swear to God—you freaking laugh behind the closet, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Nots.”

“Did.”

“This argument is stupid,” at that, Asami got back on his seat and eyes back on the road, but his hands stood still from turning the steering wheel back to action.

“Well, it would get even more stupid if you kept up this act of pretending you are always on the right seat,” Akihito countered, hot on his argument as he folded both of his hands on his chest and looked away at the window beside him.

It honestly irked him to the core when he found nothing replied him. He dared to take a slight glance to the other person sitting next to him, but when his eyes caught the little image of the older man, his pride swelled painfully and slapped his face back onto its original position. _Well, someone apparently wants to stay silent for fuck’s sake! Fine, fine for me. It is a cold war he is looking for? I’m up for it! Like, who even needs his help? Who even needs to communicate with him? Life is so simple when you took the time to just think about it, right? Think about it and NOT talking to a certain someone about it. Yeah, that’s good enough. I mean, even though he is handsome and super duper badass in the previous scenes, he is just human, and human cannot do everything all at once! So then, who needs his help anywa—_

“Takaba,” Asami started, briefly gaining his attention from his accumulating thoughts, “was that the sound of your stomach just now?”

“I’m sorry, what?” the blond stuttered a bit on his affirmation, not quite sure on what the older man meant, “what sound?”

And at that exact moment, his stomach accurately cued another harmony whilst his skin trembling under his touch from such an impact from the monster appetite inside his stomach. Apparently, being angry at someone immensely could take a whole toll on your energy.

“That,” Asami pointed out, mouth no longer forming an unamused frown and it was instead place by a very delighted smirk, “I meant that monster just now. When was the last time you have ate?”

Akihito felt heavily offended, “Just in case if you were getting a lot older throughout all of this catastrophe and ended up having _Alzheimer_ , I last ate with you at the restaurant yesterday afternoon! And that felt like decades ago, alright!”, he let out a puff of air, frowning deeply, “I may be a big eater, but all of those rollercoasters of _Mission Impossible_ shits doubled with _James Bonds_ are so not my cup of tea.”

“You are unbelievable,” the other replied, and Akihito was not sure if he should feel offended or not, “let’s see if we can find the nearest restaurant around here—“

“WHOA, WHOA, hold on your horses, mister!”, the blond interrupted, stomach grumbling even louder in emergency, “you are still thinking of actually finding a very fucking expensive place to eat at this kind of time? Just for your information: MY STOMACH IS ACTUALLY DYING! You have frozen me the night before for the sake of finding an at least a four starred hotel and now you are going to sacrifice my poor belly to find a decent place to eat according to your standard?? Who is the real unbelievable one here?”

 “Okay, then, what do you have in mind?”

“ANYTHING, alright, anything edible! We are already at the suburbs tho... is there any gas station around?”

“Well,” at that, one of his hand moved to the gear, and Asami swiftly got the car back to life to ride on the road, “let’s find out.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I really hate your face right now, just saying,” Akihito commented as he took a bite on his preheated rice, bought at some convenience store at a small gas station.

Asami looked at his food with an unreadable face, but Akihito could only assume that whatever was going through his mind was not far from the word ‘disgusting’, “you should eat your share, I bought it with your money after all.”

_Heeee... what is this? WHAT IS THIS? Do I smell uncertainty? The clear sign of backing down? The aching cry of giving up?_

“You should stop minding me and eat your own. You are the one who is hungry after all.”

“Says the one who only drank wine one time and expected to not eat until the next restaurant comes around,” the blond countered, munching on a spoonful of rice, _yum._

If it was not for the spoon residing in his mouth right now, Akihito would actually most likely choke on his own rice and laughed out loud upon seeing the unwritten debate that was going on inside the older man’s head (and probably died in peace in the process, too). He hated the look he was throwing at him because it felt like he was judging from the very inner corner of his being, but he also loved that look because he felt like he could actually frustrate Asami for once.

The blond strayed his attention from his food for awhile to take a good look on the older man, sighing, “Come on. Don’t be such a baby about your food. I swear to you, you won’t die from fast prepared food.”

Sensing that Asami was not in any form interest in taking a bite, Akihito got back to his own chewing and spooning another bite because _having food for the first time since starving? Fuck yes!_

It was then at the moment where he was about to bring another bite into his mouth did he find another’s hand catching his wrist midway, bringing it farther an farther away from its destination. Akihito watched in horror ( _or excitement? I’m not quite sure... I swear I could feel my heart did the somersaults once)_ as Asami brought his supposed bite into his mouth instead, indifferently chewing and staring at him at the same time, as if he knew sooo perfectly that he could make eating rice with random preheated chicken slices and unattractive greens look so damn sexy.

Akihito could not simply work his brain to comprehend what was going on and before he knew it his face had exploded in red with excess body heat spreading through his facial skin. He watched as Asami carefully rolled whatever it was inside his mouth and he swore he could just imagine how his tongue worked from the way he was looking at him. His hazel eyes followed every move, even down to the bob his Adam’s apple did in the act of swallowing. It all happened for awhile, and the blond simply did not know when Asami had taken his hand back from his wrist and went to open up his share of food on his lap that had been left abandoned since minutes ago.

“Not bad,” the older man added through the silence as it was also ripped apart by the sound of a package tearing opened, “not anywhere near appropriate nutrition, but edible indeed.”

The younger man was still shocked at what just happened, only able to retract his hand back from midair, before all of a sudden Asami spoke again, this time his voice was obviously layered with annoying smug, “why’d you stop eating? Eat your share.”

Upon hearing him, Akihito immediately got back to his own food and grumpily chewed down on the last few bites he had left, eating and swallowing and digesting them all with such fiery passion.

 _I hate how Mr. Fancy knew he was breathtaking and used that to his advantage._ _Shit!_

* * *

 

Akihito was about to just open up the car door and passed out on the road. Literally.

It had been fucking hours. HOURS. He had been spending hours and hours just sitting and listening to the radio and watching the passing sceneries through the window and he was about to die from boredom. He could not simply pinpoint another boring journey he had ever done in his whole life until he got onto this one.

“Are we there yet?”, the blond asked for the umpteenth time, head leaning against the window that kept bumping against him whenever the car hit the ugly parts of the road.

Unbeknownst to him, Asami took a brief glance on his poor position, “if it makes you happy, we are actually getting there.”

“YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR HOURS! I don’t need your sugarcoating,”he groaned, hands coming up to his face.

“No, really, we are here.” Asami announced as he halted the vehicle.

The blond slowly lifted up his aching muscle to sit up straight and set his eyes on the surroundings around him outside, only to be met with the view of a beach that had whites as its sand and water that was as clear as the bright blue sky. He watched, enchanted, as the scenery before him looked so out of the world compared to the beaches he had been to all his life, and he briefly wondered just how far had they driven.

“I don’t know this place exists,” Akihito wondered out loud, hands slowly going to the door handle only to find it locked.

He briefly looked over towards Asami and the older man fortunately understood his circumstances and swiftly unlocked the doors, “of course. This is my property.”

“Ookay, I don’t know why you find the joy in buying a freaking area of beach in your free time but I’m happy for you anyway,” Akihito muttered, sarcasm dripping heavily on the last words of his sentence, “alright, should I just, wait for you to go out and do the badass walk on the beach or can I just go out myself? My hips are killing me, I need to stretch.”

Asami immediately went on opening his own door, saying, “be my guest,” and with that, he was out of the vehicle.

The touch of the sand underneath his bare feet felt so nice and the strecth he did immediately after he was out of the closed-space they called vehicle felt so heavenly to his back. Never again would he ever do that. Never. Again.

“Sooo,” Akihito spoke out of the blue in the midst of their walking, “what is this _safe place_ exactly? I mean, is it some sort of a house? Abandoned harbor? Creepy as shit mansion? Some fucking igloo in the middle of a tropical forest?”

“Your guesses are absurd, but one of them is right,” Asami replied, a finger coming up to point out what exactly he meant, “it is a house.”

Akihito followed his direction and his eyes immediately landed on a simple one-story beach house, its wooden walls painted white and its roof a pale color of gray. It sat on the farthest corner of the beach, craddled lovingly by the palm trees that surrounded and protected it from the harsh rays of the sun. It looked so serene and silent. It looked safe.

_A safe place, indeed._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! ITS YO GIRL!
> 
> Sorry for the really delayed update! College's been hectic for the first years and this chapter is also such a deal for me to write. I'm bad at writing filler chapters such as this I'm sorry:/ 
> 
> Anyway, I don't own all the materials I used in this chapter, such as the Viewfinder itself and its characters, as well as all the songs that are mentioned here.
> 
> Adios!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another fresh, totally new story in my timeline, please give another stand of applause for the good, ol' slacker me! //claps
> 
> But seriously, I'm so so bad. I feel so guilty for making a new story instead of continuing my old one but then THIS IDEA IS BUGGING ME AND I REALLY REALLY NEED TO LET THIS OUT SO!
> 
> Please love me still. Forgive me for this. I love you guys so much.
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series. I seriously don't, so OOCness is sooo expected.


End file.
